Casted Away
by Blackthorn and Me
Summary: Sorry for the cheesy title but you can proberly guess what's going to happen to them. Anyway this story is a remake of "True feelings show" and dosen't show romance until later in the story. Also has DiegoxShira moments and cubs. I hope you like.
1. Ethan and Meghan are cousins

**This is going to be a remake of "True feelings shows" because I didn't think the story was well in-depth enough it seemed to short and not much plot, so this is the new version with a lot more story and more characters but this story is still based after the 4th movie but instead of Ethan trying to win Peaches's heart more like her friendship at first but it grows slowly into something else later also I'm putting in Meghan, Louis, Sid and Diego along with one of his sons. So for all those ShiraxDiago fans they have cubs in this story, I am also putting a mystery mammoth in the story all I'll say is that the mammoth is a guy and he won't appear until later chapters.  
**

* * *

A year and a half had passed since the animals came to their new home and won the battle against the pirates. Everything had change not just in families were growing with some new additions to our hero's herd as Shira and Diego were blessed with a litter of cubs. Two in fact, knowing that only two was small compared to the usually six but Shira was Diego were happy and grateful all the same, mostly Shira as she didn't have to go through the pain of giving birth six times. Anyway the two cubs both were boys, their names were Zion and Zambiz.

Zambiz was the wilder one of the twins, the more brave and outgoing. He is the one to go with his dad learning how hunt and roar, although his roar is no more than a kitten squeak. His main fur colour was white like his mother with very dark stripes, his body type is a slender and streamlined built for speed, he had already started to grow his fangs, though they were only one inch stubs but for a 9 week old cub it was pretty impressive. He wouldn't be able to sit down for to long without doing something but if there is food in front of him he would be able to sit through that no matter who long it took to eat.

Zion on the other hand had a rich golden brown for his main fur colour with only faint stripes on the lower halves of his legs, his neck and shoulder had thicker and heavier fur on him than his brother given him a more lion-like appearance. His body build was not as slender as his twin but what he lacked in speed he made up for in strength though he didn't really use it. Zion was the cub who was shy and gentle and who like to wonder about the world. Zion unlike his brother would be able to go through a whole without saying a word, the family members who he hangs out the most besides his mother and father are Sid, Louis, Peaches and the possum boys.

Though these two were more different than most twins their family loved all the same.

The cubs weren't the only new things that had come out **(I am so sorry for the way that sounds but I just can't think of anything else to type for it) **Meghan had told Ethan that she wanted to tell their friends that they were related, Ethan at first was a bit reluctant to do it because of what the group would think of him for keeping that secret for so long but he remembered that he had already told Manny and he was now considered to be his new dad also he had told the rest of Manny's herd together. Ethan reconsidered though they hadn't told Peaches, Ethan told his little cousin that he will tell her but in private and after they had told everyone else, Meghan agreed to that.

At first everyone was a little shocked mostly Steffie and Katie, because all four of them knew each other since they could, the burned mammoth just said "Whaaat!(?)" The rest of the group just rolled their eyes and a few sighed. Louis was the most understanding or more to the point he was the most calming in response "Wait a minute, aren't you going to tell Peaches?" Louis asked from below, his hair clumped with small grains of dirt.

"I am gonna tell her, but alone. One because she wasn't with you guys or her family at the time, and two I need to talk to her anyway" Ethan explained briefly to the rest of the group before turning back the molehog "Do you where Peaches?"

"Yeah sure, just follow me" Louis agreed to the request, and waited for the bull mammoth to say a quick goodbye and left Meghan to explain to rest a little a more.

Ethan nodded to Louis and the molehog buried himself and started to create a tunnel for Ethan to follow but he was going quite fast that Ethan had to trot to keep up. While Louis was tunneling nice and smoothly before a rock came in his path and "Ow!" Came after the loud clang sound from where Louis came towards the boulder head on, Ethan dug up the ground where it had stopped "Are you ok, Louis?" Trying so hard not to laugh "No I'm fine" Louis rubbed his head and laughed it off "Shall we continue?" He grinned "Are you gonna be alright?" Ethan asked with a smile but with a hint of concern in his voice, Louis gave a little nod before burying himself into a new tunnel path for the Ethan to follow and again he had to trot to keep up a nearly broke into a canter in some cases.

In about a couple of minutes Louis had finally got Ethan to Peaches "She's just through this cleaning and...are you ok?" Louis looked at the young bull and saw that he was huffing and puffing and having a lean against a tree "Do you...*huff*have to *puff* go so fast" Ethan gasped trying to get his breath back "Heh, sorry I am a prey animal so it's natural for me to move fast, if I want to stay alive" Louis explained.

Ethan gave look "Yet you have three mammoths, two sabre tooth tigers, two possums and a sloth, who's got your back" He smirked, Louis slapped himself in the face "Well, it's for back up" He snapped "Anyway go and tell Peaches" Louis pouted, feeling a little sorry for him Ethan reached and gave him a pat, a pat that wouldn't have staggered a mammoth but made the little molehog nearly fall over if it wasn't for the hole supporting him "Oh alright, thank...anyway you know where she is, good luck" And with that Louis disappeared under the earth.

Seeing that he was gone, Ethan walked towards to the bush where Peaches was behind of, Ethan got the clearing and saw Peaches was eating her early lunch, Ethan just wanted to stand and gaze at the sweetness in front of him for a moment. He found that Peaches had changed a lot in her physical appearance, her face still looked the same a part from that she had lost her puppy fat but she still had her cute round face, her top-knot hair had grown down to her chest and had thicken a lot, giving her face a softer look.

Her body had become more mature by that her hips had become more rounder making the rest of her body look more curvy. Ethan had almost forgotten why he was there, if it wasn't for Peaches giving off a cough. Ethan shook off his fansteys as there was no way that Peaches would never like him "like that" again ever since that day when he insulted her family but over the months he did manage to win back her friendship and he told Meghan that he would rather have Peaches as friend then not have her in his life at all.

Ethan cleared his throat and walked into the area where the female was eating "Um morning or rather early afternoon, Peaches" Startling the female a little, nearly causing some of her food to get spat out "Bulch!*cough* Wha-what...Ethan! You nearly choked me" Peaches half cried and half coughed trying to get her breathing back to normal, Ethan walked up closer and gave her a pat on the back "Are you alright now?" He asked as her breathing started to calm down, Peaches gave a small nod then sighed with a smile "Yeah, I'm better" She gave a few more breaths "Now, what do I owe to your greeting this morning"

Ethan had totally forgot, what with Peaches nearly choking. Ethan mentally slapped himself "I've come to tell you about a secret that me and Meghan" Peaches's stomach gave a twisted flip as if she was jealous _"W__ha? Why did my stomach just. I should be happy for Meghan and Ethan. But why do I feel so jealous, it's as if...No way!" _Peaches forced on a smile "Well, you and Meghan have always a cute couple, I'm happy for you two" She lied.

The male mammoth look at Peaches in confusion "What are you talking about "couple" me and Meghan ain't together" Peaches seemed to of light up "Really! I mean why? You seem to really like each other and I've seen both of you nuzzling"

"Fair do's but we're not going out. We're cousins, it would be a little wired. Not that I have a problem with cousins dating. But me and Megs ain't. Actually that was what I came here to tell you, about us being related" Ethan explained.

Peaches felt like a ton rocks had fallen on her head, how could she have been so judgemental "Oh...right, heh heh, sorry about that. But the way you were coming on about a secret"She faded from the sentense, not know how finish it, but Ethan didn't need to hear it he knew what she was trying to say, he gave Peaches a small pat on her shoulder "Hey come on now. If it make ya feel better you're not the first one that thought that"

"Really? Who else did?"

"Steffie and Katie and boy were they mad, saying that were going to scream their hearts out or rip Meghan's hair out if it was true, and seeing the sheer terror on Burns's, Louis's and Meg's faces was enough to speck in the fastest possible sentence of my life" Peaches was surprised by this _"But then again Steffie and Katie are kind of like spoilt brats when it comes to boys, they'll do get whatever they want. Goodness they're like children, so it's not really suprising but going so far to say their gonna hurt Meghan like that is just plain stupid"_ The female grumbled in her thoughts "But as soon as I told them they calmed down and Steffie being Steffie said "Oh right, oh I knew that" Ethan did a high pitch voice and did a sassy shake of his shoulders with his trunk in front of his face and making the end of it flap up and down as it was a mouth as he did a impression of Steffie.

Peaches tried so hard not to laugh, instead her eyes widen as she tighten her mouth but the air that came out caused half laughs that escaped "You can let it out you know, it was meant to be funny" Ethan said giving a smirk, Peaches soon then laughed, giggled, chuckled, she couldn't make up her mind what to do "I have to say, that was the best impression of Steffie I heard in a long time" She gasped whipping a tear that escaped from her tear duct "How on earth did you become so good?" She asked sarcastically, but Ethan replied all the same "Oh well, when you've being living near her for the past, oh I don't know 19 years you get accustomed to the voice, the screaming, yelling and the way she moves" He spoke with humor.

A silence came on the two, both of them wanting to talk but not sure what to talk about in case the other mammoth weren't interested, Peaches looked around for something, until her heard something that sounded like thunder, she turned to where the noise came from and found that Ethan was cowering a little with his eyes averted in the other direction in what look like embarrassment, it was his stomach "Sorry about that"

"What are you sorry for, your obviously hungry have some of my food, I'm getting pretty full now" Peaches offered but Ethan hesitated "I'm not sure, I mean this is your food" He told but Peaches was having none of it "No your body is needs food and so do you, so please eat Ethan and by the way I'm getting full now" She kicked some folegde to the male mammoth, Ethan looked down at the food in front of him and his stomach growled more, he felt liquid forming in his mouth and started to drool, it was only when he found out about it was when Peaches said "Ethan your drooling" It was a sign that Ethan or rather Ethan's body really want that food _"Can't believe that I let her that, how embarrassing I feel like kid, but I can't control myself when I'm really hungry in front of food"_ Peaches sighed, rolled her eyes and kicked the food closer to the redden male "Just eat it, your gonna cause a flood" She giggled, Ethan wasn't all that amused "I don't drool that much" He stated but soon his hunger got the better of him, his trunk swooped down and grasped some of the roots, shrubs and leaves that Peaches had gathered and quickly munched down and it soon calmed his hunger._  
_  
A second trunk join him "I thought you said you were full" Ethan sarcastically asked with one eyebrow cocked up, Peaches froze in mid rasing the food to her mouth "Extra filling" She shyly grinned "For someone who wild and free like you, that excuse was pretty well...weak"

"Yeah yeah! Don't rub it in" She snapped averting her eyes before stuffing the food into her mouth, a few seconds past and she looked back at Ethan and gave warm smile to show him that she was fine with what he said and giggled and laughed shortly afterwards soon join by the now relaxed Ethan.

The two finished off the food pile and Ethan burped in appreciation "What do you say?" Peaches asked, Ethan rolled his eyes _"Man she's like my mom at sometimes" _

"Pardon, but that is a sign that the tank is full" He smiled then a memory sparked to life and his eyes gave an excited sparkle "Hey Peaches, I wonder if you like to come with me and Louis to urr somewhere we wanna show you something" Peaches gave a confused look "May I ask what?"

"Nope it's a surprise" He grinned, all Peaches could was sigh "Ok may I ask when?"

"Right now if you want" Not a moment later a small mound of earth started to move and a little spiky head of a molehog poked out the ground "Good timing Lou" Ethan said catching the attention of the backwards facing molehog "What? Oh hey you two, you ready to go?"

The two boys looked at Peaches to see if she was ready, she took a moment to think before nodding her head "Alright let's go" Ethan began to walk but Louis spoke again "Um I may have asked Meghan to come along to if she wanted to and she said yes so she may be coming along...later" He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well I would like that. In fact I think having another girl would be better" Peaches smiled, looking up and giving Ethan her big puppy eyes, making his knees go weak _*bumb bumb* "I wish she wouldn't do that, I think she knows how cute she looks when she gives that look to someone. But then again she looks adorable all the time *BUMB BUMB!* Ow! That hurts, Peaches stop looking like that please, your breaking my heart. This keeps going crazy, I guess it means I'm crazy about you" _Ethan thought fighting the need to clutched his chest, he sighed knowing very well he wasn't going to win against those big green orbs as they board into his soul and to make it worse Peaches said the cutest line to win "Please" Battering her eyelids.

"Alright! She can come" He whined finally defeated turning away to hide his weakness _"Later I hope"_ He felt some weight on his shoulder, he turned back and saw that Peaches had hugged him in thanks. He smiled until he saw Louis's face and saw that he wasn't happy by this with the scouring expression and his arms folded _"I guess he still has crush on her"_ Ethan gave worried thought, knowing what the little molehole was capable of.

"Come on now Peaches we better get going" Getting her attention before gently pushing her away, the female nodded.

Louis then dug himself into the ground and began to show the tunnel ahead and Ethan and Peaches began to follow.

_"I wonder where these boys are taking me, oh well I'll have to wait" _

**(The part where Ethan impersonates Steffie is a take off for those of that haven't watched Ice Age 2, it's was when Manny did interpreted Ellie when she said "Bravey is just dumb, maybe you should just run away more")**


	2. Meet Zion and why are the trees moving?

**Here's part two. Here in this chapter we get to see more of Zion also he gets to meet Ethan and Meghan, I think Meghan get a little to excited and melts because of his cuteness.**

* * *

The trio walked on for a few minutes, Louis had dug himself out of the ground and hitched a ride on Peaches's head, the three take among themselves, Ethan was in mid sentence when out of the corner of his right eye he saw there destination "AH HA!" He shouted nearly causing Peaches to stumble and almost flatten Louis, who had lost his grip of Peaches's long hair.

"How, What? Ethan! Don't do that" She cried at Ethan and lightly punching his shoulder, Ethan laughed while rubbing his slightly bruised shoulder _"Heheh, Ow she can really pack a punch, owwww" _Ethan grinned and bored the pain as he let Peaches walk pasted, but when he looked down to breathe it off he saw Louis that a smug smile on his little face with his arms folded "Ha, she got you good, think you can handle all of her"

"Wha? What are you talking about wiener?" He asked but Ethan knew exactly what the molehog was talking about "I know that you have feelings for Peaches, you've always have ever since she gave you the what for a year ago, don't think she hadn't told me" Louis knew that he had Ethan on a rope meaning he can do anything to him and he would threaten Ethan telling him that would tell this secret "Promise you won't tell her" Ethan cowered not looking at Louis but his eyes were locked onto Peaches who was standing with her back to them waiting for the boys "Yeah, just stop calling me wiener" Louis put out a claw/hand to shake on it and the male mammoth agreed and took the deal, the two were then interrupted by a female voice "Um guys, weren't you meant to be the ones to leading" Peaches called back, the boys looked at each other and sighed happily "Come on, I'll give you a lift" Ethan offered his trunk, that was quickly grasped by a tiny clawed hang of a molehog and pulled or rather flung the Louis onto the hump of his back before starting a brisk high trot.

"Well, what is this thing that you gasped about?" Peaches questioned but as she turned to look in front of her she saw what it was. The ship that saved them and most importantly her family by bringing them back to her and to their new home "Oh my goodness" Peaches whimpered as she remembered who scared she was, when she saw her dad in a vile sword fright with that, that bastard of animal ape. She could have sworn that her father lost an eye in the fight thankfully he didn't, but the memory still brought horrific flash backs of what would have happened if Gut had won, just the thought of her dad's blood stained mangled body with his intestines laying out all over Manny's body and his death floor with Gut having a handful of them, giving everyone who witnessed the event a physic smile.

Peaches shocked her head violently causing her to stagger backwards, the two boys wondered what was up as they looked at cowering female, her face was hidden by her long hair, she was shaking all over right down to her feet to the shortest strand of hair on her head and her tail had become stiff and curled up on her side "What's with her?" Ethan whispered up to his passenger, it took a few seconds for Louis to answer then he snapped his fingers with a result of a thought "I think I know, that ship is properly bring back memories of the yeah before, you know when Gut-" Ethan cut him off "Know what happened. I hate thinking about it though" Ethan walked up to Peaches carefully in order not to scare her more "Um. Peaches" He said gently "If you want to go home, you can. I'm sorry that this troubles you" He looked up at Louis "We both are"

Peaches whimpered a little, tearing at the two boys heart-strings, she then looked up with one eye exposed out of her long topknot fur "Oh it's, it's okay. It was just a flash back. I'll be fine" But Ethan was having none of it "But this place is troubling you, it's okay, we'll go hang some place else" Louis nodded in agreement.

Peaches shock her head "No no, I have to face my fears" Ethan was still unsure "Are you sure, I don't want to put you through anything you don't want to do" Peaches took his trunk and Ethan's heart rate shot right up _"Don't reacted, don't reacted!" _Ethan screamed at himself and swallowed "I'll be fine, honest" The two were interrupted from up above "Why don't you two just get married" Louis called from the male's head.

The two mammoths below froze in time for about two seconds before a wall erected between them and Peaches yanked her trunk away, looking down and avoiding Ethan's ice blue eyes "Umm. Shall we?" Peaches piped up "Uhh, yeah. Yeah right, I'll lead" He walked on feeling like he should flick Louis right his small-big mouth.

Louis smiled at this and he knew that Ethan was just walking in front of the female so she couldn't see, Ethan's blush although that his fur colour was a dark rum red so a blush wouldn't be that easy to see anyway.

* * *

The three mammals eventually came to the ice ship, each had a different reaction, Ethan was amazed that this ship hadn't melted one bit, Louis was in awe at the whole structure and shape of what he would call a beauty and Peaches was breath taken by all the events that shortly happened on the ship and that she got her independence on that day and how she got that rush from when she was swinging from those ropes.

Peaches saw a ledge from the ship that they could climb up, she started than Ethan gave a respectful gape between them, a girl needs her space but Ethan's main reason and he knew it was a sort of perverted one, was so he could get a good view of Peaches's backside _"I know this is dirty, but looking at Peaches's rear has got to be one of best view I've ever seen. She's definitely in her prime" _Ethan bit his lip, he seemed to be hypnotized by this, so much that he nearly walked right Peaches's rump if Louis hadn't of yanked at his topknot to get his attention, Ethan was mere inches of touching one of the female's most sensitive parts "W-w-why did you stop?" Ethan stuttered unable to take his eyes away from the sight of the near crash.

"Well we're at the top" She explained moving to her left for the boys to come through, Louis slid off Ethan's back and began to walk over to the old memory. The hole that he made to save Peaches from the pirates "Hello old friend" He said quietly, the molehog then felt some weight on his right shoulder, looking up he saw Peaches looking back down at him with a sweet smile "Thank you" Louis's heart fluttered as he placed a hand on the trunk.

Their attention of the two was then drawn by Ethan when he shouted "Hey look what I found!"He then pulled out some of the pirates swords from the year before, they were still in perfect condition. The male mammoth and molehog then shared a brain storm for some fun.

Since they were both thinking about the same thing, Ethan motioned his trunk for Louis to come over "Be right back" He didn't give Peaches a chance to answer as he was already scurrying over to Ethan "Um okay" Peaches hadn't a clue what was going on, so she left the boys to talk and began to look around the year old memory.

With her back turned from them Ethan and Louis still made sure to keep their voices down "Okay, I was thinking about, maybe reenacting the event last year"

"I was sort of thinking the same thing, but can I save the girl" He whispered with a smirk _"Ya think I don't know how to get on your irritated side" _Ethan seemed to of read his mind because he gave the small mammal the death stare of a life time but a spark of a come back sprung into his brain "Yeah, alright you can save the girl, because a pint size animal like you wouldn't be able to hold a girl down anyways" Ethan had a smug look and rubbed Louis's spiky/fluffy hair before walking over the sword pile to choose one.

Louis look back that him and returned the death stare but with more intensity "Oh your goona get it" He gave a low harsh whisper and went over to look for the knife that the badger tossed to him and yet even that one was too heavy for him to lift up.

Ethan pulled out a jaggered light pink long sword that used to be the nose of a flat sword shark, then he shouted to the female below him "RIGHT NOW LASSY, YOUR MIIIINNNE!" Ethan roared as Peaches whipped around not knowing what was going on "Wha? What's going on?" Before Peaches knew she was in a tight grip of Ethan's muscler forearms with the sword near her cheek "Ethan what are you doing?" Peaches screeched, her voice was so high that it was braking and you could bearly hear it.

"Hey it's okay Peaches, me and Louis are only playing, apparently he's supposed to "recuse you" Ethan explained and Peaches gave a slightly irrigated yet relived sigh _"You boys" _Giving a tired smile.

Ethan then went back to his pirate acting "So are you going cooperate missy, or am I going have to teach you who's bossy my treasure of the island" Peaches thought she'd played along "Never. I'll never be yours, you vile pirate, if I was free I'd be kicking you senseless"

Ethan gave a scolded growl to his captive "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson in manners" He raised his sword closer to her then a voice came over a small boulder "Let. The mammoth. GO!" A heroically standing Louis with his chest puffed out "Louis my hero. Save me! Please!" Peaches cried to her small warrior.

"Ha! You're the hero, you pint size mammal. What can you do?" Ethan chuckled as he pointed his sword directly in line with Louis's eyes "What can I do? I'll show you what, WE can do" And with that Louis jumped down from his boulder, out of sight of the other two, leaving the other two a little baffled "Where's he going?" Ethan questioned lowering the sword and loosing his grip "I have...no idea" Peaches replied with the same confusion.

But soon their answers were soon, well answered as Louis came back seeming a little taller than most, both mammoths looked down or rather up as he began to grow "Oh didn't you know, I have another mammoth friend. Meghan!" Then suddenly a chocolate-brown mammoth appeared as the steed for Louis "Hello, dear cousin" Meghan chimed, Ethan stared wide-eyed and heard Peaches whisper "Well this just got a lot more fun" Ethan gave quiet laugh in agreement "Oh yes" He then turned his attention back to his cousin "Well shall we continue, you two"

"Why did, ya think I came, Louis did invite me anyways" Meghan flicked some of her long curly fringe out of her face, being careful not to shake Louis off. The molehog at the top pulled out his knife again and raised it higher "Well if your ready. CHARGE!" And with that Meghan reared up on her hind legs, which was quite a fete for a mammoth especially for a female as they didn't fight as much as the males when their competing for space, food or mostly for the girls they liked and wanted for their mates.

Ethan and Peaches rejoined their "game" as Ethan playfully pushed Peaches aside and she played along as in acting as the damsel in distress "Please save me!" She cried as Meghan and Louis cantered towards Ethan to engage in a sword fight. Louis then climbed up to the highest point on Meghan's head and jumped right into Ethan's face as Meghan then slowed down into a trot "Hey girl, how are you doing?" She asked Peaches as she sat down beside her "Oh I'm doing fine, well I sort of had a little flash back that scared me a little but other than that I'm fine"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peaches shock her head "No thank you, not right now and besides watching these two is hilarious" Meghan giggled as she caught the two boys, who had seemed to have forgotten about the who pirate reacting thing and were just fooling around with Ethan chasing the small animal around the ice ship "Yeah, males can be so childish" Meghan commented, Peaches nodding in agreement.

"But it's also kind of adorable" The two females leaned in their body weights into each other, both giving support to the other party as they watched Louis pinning Ethan down to the ground as he tickled the mammoth's neck, Ethan was now begging Louis to stopped keep saying he has surrendered but Louis didn't compile.

Peaches tried so hard not to laugh her head off at the sight so she put her face into Meghan's neck fur to suppress the noise of the short bust of laughter, Meg looked down a little surprise but she smile understanding the situation, she to was finding it had to keep it in.  
The boys had dropped their swords and the large male mammoth was on his feet frantically looking around for the molehog that had disappeared from the surface "W-w-where are you? You coward!" He cried but soon after that was said a flash of brown and light caramel launched into Ethan's frightened face "Gahhhh!" This made Ethan fall down to the ground onto his back, when his body came in contact with the ice ship it caused a slight crack and mild tremor but great enough to make the ground shake causing the girls to feel it also.

Meghan and Peaches watched as Louis tackled and tickled the male mammoth to kingdom come "GAHHHHHH! HAHAHAHA HA HA HA HA! PLEASE STOOOOPPP" Ethan screamed, trying to toss Louis off of his adornment but also trying not to roll over on him because he would kill him "Should we go over and help him?" Peaches asked the female next to her "Who Ethan?"

"No Louis. It'll be more...entertaining" She had an evil glint in her eye and it seemed to have took over Meghan as well "Yeah, getting back at him would be lovely" They both got up and walked over to Ethan, who was panting heavily "Oh t-thank you" He smiled unaware of what was going to happen to him but he saw the look in there eyes "We'll take it from here, cutie" Meghan told Louis "Alright, his all yours. Enjoy" He walked away over to a boulder to rest.

Ethan looked on at the two females staking towards him with evil deep in their eyes "Please don't" He whimpered,he really did feel like he was going to pass out "No can do cousin, this is pay back...for everything" But just as they were about to tickle him to near death, a voice came from below the ship "Hey what's all that noise!" All the four animals turned to the ramped and there stood and a saber and scruffy looking sloth _"Saved by the tiger...Ironically" _Ethan sighed in relief "Uncle Diego, uncle Sid" Peaches greeted her two uncles, Meghan went over to help her tired cousin on his feet.

When he was stable he caught a glance at something a dark orange between Diego's front feet "Urr sir, what's that between your feet"

"Huh, oh that's my son, Zion. Come on say hello" But the little cub didn't move from his shelter "Your not afraid are you" The the other just saw what look like a little shake of his head "Well go ahead" Sid put his paw behind the cub and gently pushed him forward and out came a bright orange coloured saber tooth tiger, with a thick ruff of a small mane around his neck and shoulders.

Meghan's eyes grew double in size when she saw this ball of cuteness "Ohhhhh, he's sooo cuuuttte!" She squealed, dancing on the tip of her toes, those big blue/green eyes seemed to have hypnotized her "Oh what his name?" She got down on all four knees trying to coax the little cub over to her, it seemed to work just a little bit "His name is Zion"

"You're so lucky, to have such a cute cousin, Peach. Can we swap. Please" Battering her lashes "No way I can just about barely deal with 10 pounds of him and his brother, not a 10 ton cousin" Ethan gave a jaw drop "I wouldn't want you as a cousin anyway" He huffed, he was now regretting that when he looked over to Peaches, expecting her to look hurt but instead she was giggling "For once I agree with you, so don't feel bad that you said that" Ethan gave a sigh.

"Okay, forget I asked that" Meghan piped up but her attentions soon went back to the little cub, who was now standing between his father's uncle Sid's feet "Come on, they won't bite" Diego still trying to encourage his son to greet the new faces, when he saw his cousin lie down he zoomed over to her front legs for comfort "Meow" He called "Awwww he'ssss soo CUUUUTTEEE" Meghan squealed even more than before "Hey Ethan, why don't you lie down to, he might calm down" Ethan obeyed and got down between the two girls and Louis soon joined him.

"Come on little guy, please" Begged Meghan, shyly the little cub crawled over Peaches's trunk and inched his way over to the brown mammoth, swurving as he walked past Ethan "Yeah that it, its okay" She coowed, Megs then tried to pet his head but rearlising that scared him a little so she went for his chin and that seemed to work.

Zion purred into the soft trunk, the purring vibrations caused Meghan trunk to tickle "Oh my gosh, that tickles" That caught Ethan's worry "Well keep him away from me" He chuckled as Peaches and Louis joined in to "Question. Well two actually, how old is he and can he talk yet?" Louis asked, saying the sentence when Sid, Diego and Zion had come up.

"You take this one?" The sabre asked not taking eyes off his little boy "Ssure, well Zion is about 8 weeksss old and no he can't ssspeck yet" He explained "8 weeks huh? No wonder Megs is going gaga over him" All five looked over and saw that Meghan had got the cub in a tight but loving hug with Zion purring loudly having a big smile on his cute kitten face "I wish I could keep you" She whispered.

Diego got up on his feet "Well as long as no one has died up here, we'll be going now. We just came here to see what the noise was about. As long as you a lot are okay"

"Come on Zion, say goodbye to Meghan and rest of them" The little tiger cub gave a loud whine along with Meghan hugging him closer "Awohhh does he have to?" Ethan groaned along with Louis "Yes now come on, you can see them tomorrow"

The cub and mammoth sighed and looked at each other before giving another hug goodbye "See ya later, eh?" Zion mewed in response and approval and ran towards his papa, but he skidded across te ice having no control of his footing "Whoa I got you little guy" Louis cried but he too wasn't enough to stop him "I got you Louisss" Yelled Sid even he didn't the strength, in te end it took Louis, Sid and Ethan to stop the chain of falling animals.

"Whoa are you lot alright?" Peaches asked concerned.

"Yeah"  
"Yesss"  
"Sure thing Peach"  
"Meow" Zion and Louis were the ones dangling over the edge of the ship causing a few large ice rocks to fall closely avoiding smashing into their heads, which may have knocked them out.

Quickly pulling all of them up Diego gave Zion a quick scan for any injures "Nope your fine, I hate your mum would do to me if you did" He cringed at the thought.

"Are the rest of you all right" The other boys all nodded "Well that was someth-" Louis was cut off by a low rumbling sound "Oh excussse me" Sid grinned in embarrassment, patting his belly "I think don't that was you" Diego pointed out. Another rumble came, much stronger and louder then the last, nearly causing Peaches to fall over but Ethan quickly caught her "You okay?" She gave a brief nod, but her eyes widened in shocked and disbelief "Umm, guys. I don't mean to sound like a dump blond, but tree are meant to stay still right"

The others looked at her as if she was crazy "Well look" Turning around all animals saw the same thing, trees moving!

"What the heck?!" Ethan exclaimed and did a brisk walk over to the edge of the ship and saw that where the ice rocks that had fallen, had cut the ropes that were holding the ice ship in place "Umm guys I don't mean to alarm anyone but we're being pulled out to sea!" Ethan cried.

"WHAT?!"

"Meow?"

* * *

**I hope you like the second part of the story, like I Meghan gose nuts over Zion, he's so cute. For those who have watched the fourth movie I put in a reference when the ground started to crack.**

**Oh I'm about my grammar in the first chapter, when I read my reviews so I do apologize **

**Please enjoy and review.**

**Ice age belongs to Blue Sky Studios**

**Zion and the Story belongs to me **


	3. Seperation

**Okay fans here's the third. I seem to like where this story is going, I mean it's longer then the last one and so far the plot is better. My other OC will properly appear in the fourth possibly fifth chapter. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"Meow?" Zion called innocently, tilting his head to the left not really understand what the large animal was talking about, but when he saw the trees Zion went to frady cats craze and launched himself into his father's back "GAHHHH!" Diego cried, feeling his son's claws dig into his hide "Someone get him off me!" HE growled realising he could not move without the claw digging further inwards "Oh I help" Louis replied.

"Quick there's one rope holding us from the open sea, if I could get onto the main land I will be able to retie the other ones down" The tiger explain to the others as Louis tried to carefully pull the frighten cub off.

Ethan looked back at the single rope that straining it's fibers trying to keep the heavy ship from drifting away "Are you sure you can do it?" He had a seriously tone in his voice also with concern, Diego shot him back a smile of reassurance "Sure, beside I'm the only one that could jump over there"

"Oh if only there was a tree branch or something then I would be able to swing" Peaches mumbled. Sid on the hand saw that Louis was struggling with Zion so he ran over to help "I'll help you" He said trumpifly "SID NO!" Shouted Peaches, Louis and Diego knowing very well of what might happen, startling Ethan and Meghan a little, but Sid seemed to have been deaf because he zoomed towards Louis not knowing about the rope underneath him thus tripping over it and cutting it in two pieces, the ship gave a sudden shunt forward "Heh, ssorry" Sid weakly apologized" Before the ship then did a sudden stop "Nobody make a sudden movement" Diego warned and everyone froze until Zion started to slip off of his back giving a low thump, everyone held their breath for what seemed the longest 6 seconds of their lives when all of a sudden the ship a lurched forward and the front of the ship gave a dip downwards "Ahhhh!" Meghan screamed as she began to lose her grip, she was being joined by the other animals that didn't have claws, luckily they all had some weight and something to grab onto.

Unfortunately that included Zion, who was sliding down on his back towards the end of the ice and into the sea that would properly freeze a small cub like him in a matter of seconds.

His eye's and that of his father's widened in fear "Quick, someone please catch him!"He cried in terror for his son's life, Meghan was the first respond by stretching out her trunk as far as she could and sure enough the little cub slid into her nose muscle and pulled her closely to her chest "Got him!" She called up to Diego and he gave sigh of relief.

The ship was now being pulled by the ocean current and was turned back to a straight angle again "Uncle Diego, we're being pulled in! What would we do?" With fear sown into her voice, having a feeling and the memories of last year. Instead Sid answered her "I have an idea" He paused "SCREAM! HELPPPPPP!" And that's what he did, very soon he acttarted attention of two nearby mammoths one female of a bay colouring and the other a 4 month old baby boy of golden and white.

Pricking up her ears and feet she ran as fast as she could to where the voice was coming, her baby following close behind, both mammals were kicking up clouds of dust as they went. They bothe came to the clif side, the female scooped her baby up in her trunk and skidded to a halt only her toes were over the edge "Whoa that was close-right hun. Now what do you suppose?-" "Efran!" The baby cried in joy not understanding what was happening to him "What?" She asked, thinking that he was only playing, but the baby, still smiling pointed down "Efran!" He giggled. The female looked down to humor him but then gasped in horror at her older son being drifted away "ETHAN!" She yelled at the top of her voice but the wind on the clif made a sound bearer to the animals below her, so she tired her call.

She put her youngest down between her front still thinking that this was a game, but the humor out of eyes went when he his raise her trunk high and blasted out a dearfering roar of a trumpet causing the soundwaves in the air to distort and made birds that were flying to shake and quiffer, causing not only for Ethan to hear but our other herd members to. Manny and Ellie knew that when mammoth made that call something was wrong, terribly wrong. Shira woken from her sleep and quickly gave a low rumble for Zambiz to come "What's that?" She asked Ellie, who was getting the possum boys on her back "I don't know, but someone or something is in trouble. Manny you gonna come?" She looked over to her mate.

He didn't say anthing but he nodded in response "Then let's go" Eddie called from the top of Ellie's back, all animals then broke into the running speeds of their speacies and little Zambiz was hot foot on his mother's tail.

* * *

Down on the ship the three mammoths looked at one another "Who the did the call?" Meghan asked trying to be heard over the wind, the other two shook their heads, Peaches pushed some of her long hair of her face to see what was happening "Hey who's that on the cliff!?" Louis shouted, pointing a claw high at the two mammoths standing, Peaches shruged not knowing who it was, even put her trunk above her eyes to cast out the sun, she still couldn't reconsidered who it was _"Who on earth is-" _Her thoughts were shattered by a loud screamed from Meghan "AUNT KIRA!" Meghan yelled for her as much as her voice could bare before she started to cough _"Wait, she's Meghan auntie so that makes her" _Peaches paused in mid thought before she a gave a gasp of relisation _"She's Ethan's mother! And the little one is ether his brother or sister. Oh no, oh please don't let the child see for what might happen" _The last thing she wanted to see was that little calf seeing his or her brother being cast out to sea.

"What?" Ethan looked confused hoping he didn't just hear what his cousin had just said, Meghan looked back at with worried and scared eyes before looking back up, Ethan's eyes and whole body shock "No. MOTHER!" He cried running to the far part of the end of the ship.

On land however Manny, Ellie and Shira along with Zambiz and the possum boys had arvvied the scene, Ellie trotted up the lone mammoth not knowing that was a baby between her legs "What's going on?" Ellie said to her in a gentle voice seeing that she was frighten, the female was to feared to say so she point her trunk down at the sight. Ellie gasped in terror "Peaches!" Manny's heart gave a sudden twist and tried to back into a canter to get the edge as quickly as possible and his heart seemed to of stopped beating at what he saw "PEACHES!" He roared catching the attention of his only child.

* * *

"DADDY!" The female shrieked making the rest cover their ears in pain, her eyes were trying to hold back the tears, she to then ran over to the end of the ship beside Ethan, who hadn't moved from the same spot at when he saw his mother.

Zion on the other hand was in mid tears and that he and his brother started to cried to each, the calls that they were making broke at every mammals heart. Then the little cub did the most craziest thing, he started to run at full pelt towards his mother and twin brother, driving by his animal instinct to go the best chance he had of servile, Shira.

"Diego, Zion'ssss going to jump" Sid called to the distracted tiger, he snapped out of his eye lock with his mate and saw his weaker son going to make the jump of his life and properly his last, the adult pounced into the sprint and giving a roar as he did and shoved his body weight into his son to throw him off his running course "Are you crazy Zion, you could've yourself" He scolded his child but soon knowing what he was like when he was a cub, he always would run to his mother is he was scared.

But his attentions then went to the sloth who screamed at what was about to happen, Sid remembered that this part leading out the sea had a sudden drop about 20 odd feet "Everyone, watch out" Sid yelled and Ethan then knew he wasn't going to she his mother or little brother for a while or ever again so he knew that he had to say something to her before they were both lost.

"Listen, mum. I don't know what gonna happen to me, or when I might come back, I just need to say I love you mum" His mother was to distraught to talk, her eyes were streaming with tears and nodded, the little calf now knew that something was wrong when he saw his mother crying, his little eyes began to swell as he looked back at his big bro.

When Peaches and Ellie saw that calf's face their hearts broke in two, he soon started wailing and trying to reach for Ethan "Listen, Leo be a good boy for mum, okay. I'll be back before you know it, you gotta be the man of the family now, be my little soldier. Okay" Ethan said in the most softest voice that everyone that was there had ever heard.

Even with red eyes, Leo hugged his mother's leg tightly rubbing his teary wet face in her fur getting soaking, he still managed to understand what his older siberling was saying "Okwayy" He whimpered before sobbing more into Kira's leg "I promise I'll-" *CRACK, SPLASH!* The ship gave a sudden fall causing all the animals onboard to fall over with Ethan rolling over onto Peaches, Diego sliding into Sid and was soon joined by Meghan "Whoa look out!" As Sid and Diego looked on at the 8 ton sliding towards them and lastly Zion and Louis joined them "Meowww!" As were the two other mammoths "Ow!" Someone yelled, the water getting them uterly wet.

The front end of the ship had completely submured itself under the water, causing all the mammals to come up and away from the ship as the water raised them up but soon the ship started to resurface and as it did the front smack into the everyone adomen, Sid and Louis felt like they were going to be sick from the amount of force that hit them.

Everyone on the cliff held their breaths but a sigh of relife came when they all saw them resurfaced but their fears were just beginning as they began to dirft away.

"LISTEN. ALL OF YOU, WE'LL BE BACK WE PROMISE" Diego roared to everyone on the cliff, before they were out of sight from the water vapour.

* * *

**Right third part up and running.**

**Sorry that this is not as long as the others. Sorry.**

**Ice Age belongs to Blue Sky Studios**

**Zambiz, Zion and Ethan's mum and little brother belongs to me**


	4. Understanding

**Sorry for the wait, it's hard to type up stories with collage work and writing other stories as well. But finally it's here.**

* * *

The water vapor thickened as the seven mammals drifted away from the mainland. Ethan's eyes were glued to the same spot from where he had just told his mother not to worry, but now those words were eating at his core, he had to get back...he had to. Diego made a promise to them all.

"We have to turn the hunk of ice around!" He shouted whipping himself around looking sharply for anyway that could do the job, Diego frowned then his eyes widened when he soon reconsidered this doing from the young male aswell did Sid "Diego, we have to sssstop him. He'll go into a freeenze" He cried at tiger friend on the edge of biting his claws to stumps.

"Your right, Zion stay with Meghan" He roared to his son, Meghan scooped up the little the little ball of fluff and placed him on her back along with Louis, Zion clawed into her dark neck fur deeply to get a good grip, he had never been up so high before. Meghan cringed a little in pain from the tiny claws but she didn't utter a sound to scared the little cub, he already got enough of that.

"Ethan stop that! Your acting like Manny now!" Ethan froze in shock and stared at the tiger, never in his life would he have been compared or even told he was like Manny _"Me an overgrown fat control freak! Never!" _His mind raged and fumed "I don't care, we've got to turn around!"

"There is no way of turning this ship around, if you haven't noticed we don't have sails or a ruder" Diego shouted at him, getting more annoyed with every passing second at Ethan. Ethan's eyebrows began to twitch as he was left dumbstruck.

"WHAT! What sort of a ship is this thing if you can't stir it and it has no mode of bloody movement! This is bollocks!" He screamed unaware of what was about to strick him down hard before it was to late.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Peaches screamed back at him, giving a harsh lash of her mighty trunk to fall on his cheek. The blow wasn't meant to as hard as she intended but now Peaches was glad that it was. It was only meant for him go stagger a few feet backwards but instead it made Ethan fling across to the other side of the vessel. Still dazed Ethan held his cheek with his trunk on where it stung like a thousand bees piecing his skin.

Everyone else however was frozen in shock at what the golden female just did, Peaches hadn't moved ether, she wasn't shocked she was in a rage, her breath was heavy and the adrenaline that was crousing through her veins was too much to ignore, she was burning. Her eyes grew even darker when the older and bigger mammoth tried to stand, at first Ethan staggered a bit but after a purse he regained his stature.

As the female he was boiling with fury he stormed over to Peaches hopping that would intimidate her and even though the others all parted out of his way it didn't have an effect on Peaches although she did feel her heart race as he drew closer until he a whisker length away from her face. His cousin began to get worried, Meghan knew how angry Ethan could get, he wasn't really a mammoth with a short fuse in fact it took quite a lot to anger him like his and Peaches had done it.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR!" Ethan bellowed at the female, now that roar did spook Peaches, her eyes widen in surprise and fear also stepping behind her but she immediately took back those steps forward. She was determine not to show weakness to him, the sudden noise didn't just have effect on her but it also shook the ship's floor a little aswell did it startle the others into retreating backwards apart from Diego who was ready strike Ethan down if he dare harm his precious niece, even though Meghan wanted to help Peaches she wasn't the best with words nor was she stronger than her cousin not to mention her passengers that she was carrying at the current moment of time. Even Ethan surprised himself, he knew that he could loud but never this loud, maybe he was like Manny after all, no no he refused to like him or his own father, he would rather kill himself if he was one tenth like his dad.

His mind pondered but his ears were soon occupied "Because shouting isn't going to get us anywhere" She said to him sternly not taking her eyes from his "And even like uncle Diego said there is no way to get back and I think uncle Sid will agree, we'll just have to see where the current will take us" She continued in a calmer voice hoping that it would calm Ethan down, it did but not so much "But who knows how long we could be lost, even though it's only been for a short while. I might never see my little brother again" His tone was turning from anger to fear and Meghan had just about enough of this.

"Ethan stop! Your over racting now" Her couisn turned sharply at her "Who's side are you on anyway?!"

"Peaches's. We'll get a way back, I mean Diego and Sid have been through this before and I know they can get us back"

"But we promised"

Diego then stepped up "And we will keep promise" But worried swept over Ethan's face, his mind was racing with anxious questions "But with if!-" Ethan still shouting but Peaches cut him off "Ethan just stop!"

Ethan frantically looked at both side of him looking for that least someone to take side of the argument but now the male's mind was hurting so much that he couldn't even look at them instead he just frown his brow furiously and put his trunk around his head to bear the mentally pain "RRAAAHHHH! FINE!" He roared before storming off the front end of the ice ship and laying down and remained silent.

"Oh real mature" Louis muttered from above the chocolate mammoth, all was quiet the only sound the ice age wind whipping through the animals fur"Oh Ethan" Peaches groaned and began to walk towards him but his younger cousin stepped in front of her stopping her tracks "No, don't it Peaches. He needs time to cool off, he'll be fine after a few hours"

"Is he always this when he loses a argue or his temper?" Expecting a yes she was shocked when Meghan said no "He's normally very calm in arguments but when things come down to his mother and little brother he sometimes gets very...um protective and he feels that it is his duty to be there for them since his father is absent from his life"

The other mammals knew that this talk was not for their ears so they decided to gather whatever vegetation that grew on the ship for them to eat "Come on Zion" Louis called from the ground after sliding off Meghan back "Come on cats always land on their-umph!"

"On their Uncle Sloth's face" Diego grinned, he always wanted to see one of his sons take out Sid and boy was it worth the laughter that was soon to follow, when Sid a Zion got to their feet they left the two female mammoths to talk alone and in peace.

"Well?" Peaches asked and Meghan continued "Ethan has no father well he did but for some reason before Leo was born he just gave up and left them and this was 6 years ago and ever since then Ethan determen to not like a bit like his dad, so that's why he desperately wants to get back"

That truth made Peaches feel terrible for what she did to him, now could understand why he acted the way he did "I feel like I should apologized to him, I didn't know. Thank you for explaining" Meghan nodded "But like I said let him cool off for a bit" Peaches hummed in understatement and Meghan then went over to help the ofters. Peaches stayed a little longer to look at Ethan's resting body she was tempted to go over to him now but instead she listen to Meghan, well she knows him better the anyone one the floating ice barge.

* * *

About two hours later the sky had gone from mid afternoon blue to light purple red of early evening, the colour went over to horzain, the gang had found some folegde from the trees and bushes and some fruit aswell, Side had made some makeshift fishing rods so Diego and Zion could eat meat, but until then they'll just have to eat veggies, all were tucking in be sure not to eat to much so the food could last, Ethan still hadn't joined them as he was from what it looked like stargazing.

Peaches looked behind her at him then at Meghan to see if it was okay to go and talk to him, she nodded "Sure, he's properly cooled off now" Peaches stooded up and took some fruit and folegde with her for Ethan.

Ethan was staring out at sea which was the darkest shade of blue you could think of, he sighed and was thinking about his little brother Leo and how that he may not ever see him again, he was about to go to sleep when he heard someone talking "I brought you some food, incase your hungry" Peaches said quietly "Thank you" He mumbled not looking back at her and Peaches got the picture that he was still a little angry with her.

"Listen for a bit, I came over to say I'm sorry for what I did back there" Ethan was a little surprised at the apologie "What for? I was the one yelling my head off" He moaned refusing to look away from the sea "Well Meghan told me the reason why you acted the way you did"

"In what way?"

"About your dad leaving" She mentioned and she saw Ethan flinched and shuffle a little "She told you" He mumbled and looked up at her in those pea green eyes "Mhm" She nodded "But I want to hear the story from you, your side of the story" She continued.

Ethan sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of this "Well I amusing she told you when he left" Peaches nodded "I won't repeat that then, um oh where to began heh. Well I guess at first I thought my dad was a great guy, he tought me so much stuff, but then when I turned into a teenage he started to drift away as he didn't have to take care of me now that I was getting older and he started to wander and when he found that mum was pregnant again he was again because he couldn't bothered to raise another child and when mum heard she was furious and told him if he didn't care to raise the child then he should go. I or my mum realised that he did, three days he just left without an explanation"

Peaches felt a heavy heart grew when she heard this but it worst that she was hearing it from Ethan himself "Please...go on" Ethan cleared his throat before talking "My uncle, who is my dad's brother was so furious with him that he didn't care if he was dead or alive and he said that he would help mum to raise the calf but then about a month before the baby was born my uncle got very sick and he wasn't going to get better and I promise to help mum and he shortly died smiling knowing that I was going to raise the calf and my uncle name's was Leo"

"So when the baby was born we agree to name him Leo after my late uncle" Peaches was in near tears from listening to the whole story that Ethan started to hug her "Oh no Ethan, I should be doing this to you" Wiping the formed tears from her eyes "I haven't finished yet" And for the first time that evening he smile at her, he let go of her as the last of tears fall "I better finish. As the months went by mum and I recover from dad leaving and my uncle dying as we focus to little Leo in I helped so much in raising that Leo actually saw me as his dad and began calling dad or daddy but when he was four I told him that I was brother after a long time explaining. So that's it, that's my story"

"Now I understand why you so desperately want to get back cause your worried that Leo might go through the same thing you did" Peaches wondered with Ethan nodding in response, a sudden grumble came from Ethan "Heh, sorry that was my stomach, I've haven't eaten since this morning"

"Well I didn't get you food for nothing"Peaches grinned and pushing the food closer to him, Ethan didn't take a hesitation at grasping the food and stuffing it into his mouth, much to Peaches disgust "Urgh didn't your mum teach you manners" She said sarcastically but laughed afterwards "Sorry, but I'm so hungry" After he finished a quiet moment feel abone them a comfortable mind one.

"Um Peaches I was wondering um...urr oh boy how do I say this...ur if we get back would ever considered going on a daa-huh?" Ethan wasn't able to finish his sentence because he felt a new weight on his side, he looked down and saw Peaches sleeping peacefully her cute face mushed up into his fur, Ethan could just hear her breathing which sounded like purring rather than snoring. The male sighed a little upset that he couldn't finish his question but happy all the same that Peaches trusted him much for her to sleep on him "Good night Peaches" He yawned before resting his head between his front feet and it wasn't long before he was in a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yayyyyyyyy! Part 4 sooooo superstar! Poor Ethan in both parts, I could understand why he would want to get home as quickly as possible.  
Please enjoy and reveiw.  
**

**Zion belongs to me**

**The others belong to Ice Age**


	5. Not a chapter but a note to say sorry

**This is not part of the story just a little note telling people that read this that I'm sorry about my grammar, it isn't the best I know but from now on I will read each chapter before posting it and not mention (this may sound really stupid of me, I don't know what grammar is) I'll just look it up. I'm truly am sorry for this, grammar is not one of my strong points. I'll have to work on that.**


End file.
